My Natsu
by LinkinParkTheKillersFan
Summary: 'The last thing she said to him was "I hate you"...' Just a one-shot I came up with when I was sad.


**A/N: I came up with this while I was packing. This is my first romance one-shot. Also, my first tragety one-shot, as well. **

**Disclaimer: Let's see... Do any of you see my name on the front of a Fairy Tail chapter? No, there you go. I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked to the guild, mulling over the events that took place yesterday afternoon.

She had walked to the guild, wondering why her favorite dragonslayer hadn't been in her apartment that morning. She had gotten so used to it since they became a couple, that if he didn't show up, she knew something happened.

When Lucy arrived, she immediatly took notice of the nervous dragonslayer. He had been sitting down at the bar, hands in pockets, as he talked with Mira. She had walked over to him and began to question him. He had replied with short, nervous answers, making her slightly annoyed. That was when her overactive imagination began to play with her thoughts.

_'Was he seeing another girl?'_

_'Does he want to break up with me?'_

_'Did he not... Not love her anymore?'_

Those thoughts ran through her mind over and over, making her even more annoyed with the pink-haired boy. Almost to the point of being angry. She had snapped at him, causing him to make another nervous, almost scared, reply. That put her past the point of anger. She had blown up at him, causing the second huge fight of their relationship. Then, she had said those three words that could literally kill a person.

_'I hate you!'_

After she had said that, she ran back to her home in tears. It was only after she had calmed down, did she realized what a huge mistake she had made. Her boyfriend of three years had been fingering something in his pocket. What if it was something that changed their relationship. What if it had turned it into something that she had dreamed about.

After that realization, she had rushed back to the guild. Noticing the lack of fire dragonslayers, she had ran up to Mira. The white-haired mage had told her that he went on a two day job in Clover. He left Happy with Wendy, handed something to Gajeel, and left. With that, Lucy sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of beer. Not soon after, Gajeel had walked over to her.

* * *

_"Oi! Bunny girl!" Gajeel called to Lucy, as he walked over to her. "Salamander wanted to give this to you!" He put a little black box in front of her. A black _ring_ box._

_Mira had walked over with her drink, noticed the small box, and whispered a small, "Oh my..." Lucy began to tear up. What had she done?_

* * *

She had ran home after that, for the second time that day. She layed awake last night. She had drifted off for only a hour before she woke up and got ready. She had placed the proposal ring on her left, pointer finger. She hoped that Natsu would forgive her and be the one to put it on her ring finger.

Now, as she walked to the guild, she stared at it's beauty. It was a simple silver band with two strings of little diamonds parallel of eachother and a thin gold band running in between the diamonds. She was pretty sure that Natsu had asked Gajeel to make it, as he was good with metal.

Lucy sighed and looked up. She was at the guild and she was nervous at what people would say to her when she was there. She mustered up her courage and walked opened the door. Everyone looked up at her as she marched to the bar, not meeting anyone's gaze. She sat on a bar stool and Mira walked over.

"Lucy..." Mira started. "Don't worry. He'll be back tomorrow."

"I know." She sighed. "I just wish I didn't say what I said. Can I please have a strawberry milkshake?"

Mira looked at her sympathetically. "Sure thing, Lucy." With that, she went to the back.

Everyone in the guild was whispering to eachother making Lucy sigh. This was all her and her stupid imagination's fault.

Mira came back with the requested drink and smiled a reassuring smile. "Lucy. Don't worry! Natsu wouldn't let anything come between him and you. Not even words. He is most likely trying to figure out a way to win your love back!" She set the shake down and went back to make drinks for the guys.

Lucy smiled. Mira was right, that dense idiot didn't let up trying to win her back the first time. Even that fight was her fault! It seems that she should be careful with what was just her imagination talking. She took a sip of the shake, noting that the large strawberry that used to reside on top the whipped cream had sunk to the bottom.

She began the fruitless effort to retrieve the strawberry with her straw. Her mind began to focus on the task, making it so she didn't notice anything. That is, until the doors burst open and slammed into the walls making a huge bang.

Lucy turned to see crying Wendy, a saddened Carla with a newspaper in hand, and a very distraugt Happy.

"Master!" Wendy cried, running up to the old man. Lucy had just noticed him sitting next to her with a mug of beer in hand.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" He asked as the young blunette ran up and began crying into his shirt. Happy rushed into Lucy's arms and began sobbing into her shirt. Carla flew up to the old master and gave him the newspaper she had. Master began reading it.

For once, Carla did not reprimand Wendy for showing weakness. Instead, she began to comfort the young girl. "Calm down, Wendy. He wouldn't want you to cry. He'd want you to be happy, would he not?" This made Wendy look to the small exceed and nod.

"You're right." She tried wiping her eyes, but the tears were still falling.

"Oi! What happened?" Gray called from across the room, his shirt missing. He had been talking to Erza about something, but was now standing and staring at the master.

"Gray, your shirt." Cana said, softly. Tears began to well up in the card mages eyes, suprising Lucy. Before she could ask what was wrong, she heard a small exclamation from the master.

Master handed Lucy the paper as he stood up. Lucy glanced at the picture on the front. It was of a train and the rocky drop where Natsu fought Erigor a few years ago.

The pieces began to click together, even before Master spoke. Wendy's reaction, the train, the drop. Natsu had been on that train. That train had derailed and fell off into the drop. That meant... "No..." Lucy said quietly, tightening her grip on the paper and her hug around Happy. "No, it can't be..." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Master cleared his throat. "It seems," he paused a moment, trying to gain his composure. "It seems that the train heading to Clover had derailed and fell down into a gorge. No survivors were found, but they released any known names of the passengers who died. Natsu Dragneel was one of the first names on the list." This sentence met silence. Absolute silence. That is until a sob broke from Lucy's chest.

That noise broke everyone out of their silent composure. One by one the people in the guild seemed to lose their face. No one could believe their happy-go-lucky friend, one that survived so much, could die so easily.

"Lucy," someone said. Said girl looked down to see Master, a serious look in his eyes. "The paper said that, if any families see their one of their members names on the list to go get their body. I want you, Erza, and Gray to accompany me to bring Natsu back home."

Erza and Gray seemed to materialize behind Lucy. "We're in." They said, causing her to jump. She looked back and saw that both were trying hard to control their emotions

"I won't believe Flame Brain is dead until I see him with my own eyes." Gray said, quietly.

* * *

Lucy walked slowly away from the flower shop. In her left hand, she held a bouquet of red-orange roses, in her right hand, a small white box. She was dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt, with a short dark blue skirt, and dark purple sandals.

She made her way through the streets, manuvering her way in the large throng of people. She continued on like that for a few minutes, slowly making her way to large sakura tree who's blossoms were in full bloom. There, at the base of the tree, was a large, petal covered gravestone.

_In loving memory of_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_An amazing friend and family member._

Lucy smiled sadly at the gravestone and kneeled down in front of it. She reached out and touched the back of the stone. Every member of Fairy Tail had ingraved a message into the back. No one had felt that the short sentence printed on the front was enough to express how much they would miss the pink haired dragonslayer.

"Gajeel finally finished it, Nastu. I asked Freed to put a Rune Barrier on it so no one can steal it. It came out perfect." She said, opening the small white box. Inside was a silver ring, similar to her own, except that this one had red-orange jewels imbedded into it instead of white. She gave it a quick kiss and set it, box and all, onto the gravestone. "I hope you know that I never hated you. No matter how much you annoyed me. Sneaking into my house, eating my food, generally pissing me off." She chuckled for a moment.

"I've always loved you. You were the best person that ever appeared in my life. You helped me join Fairy Tail, you've saved me too many times to count, you made me fall in love with you." At this point, she began to cry. The tears hitting the flowers she had in her lap. "When I saw you lying in the coffin, I still couldn't believe you died. You were always so full of joy. So full of life..." A sob broke her speach. She set the flowers on the grave and stood up, not bothering to dust off her knees.

"I'll never forget you, my love. My best friend. My... my..." She turned away, tears never stopping. She felt a warm breeze and a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Natsu, a large goofy grin on his face. "My Natsu." With that he faded away, leaving only his memories, and she began walking away. Walking toward the future Natsu wanted her to have.

* * *

**A/N: I literally cried writing this. If anyone is wondering about the first fight, read "Nightmares" By GeminiMab. They're writing a good story!**

**Constructive critisism and pointing out my errors helps.**

**Any flames shall be fed to Natsu.**

**Read and Review, minna! Thanks for reading!**

**~Link out~**


End file.
